Donner son cœur à un tueur
by Shaleinaa
Summary: " Par amour il avait trahit sa famille, ses amis. Par amour, il avait renoncé à son libre arbitre. Mais il avait enfin fait son choix, celui de rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Et vous, que seriez vous prêt à faire par amour?"


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma toute première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

\- Disclaimer:Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito

\- Pairing: SasuNaru donc les homophobes feraient mieux de s'abstenir de lire cette fanfiction.

\- Rating: M / UA

**Donner son cœur à un tueur**

_''Je ne suis que ton humble serviteur,_

_Au service de notre amour destructeur,_

_Pour toi, je n'hésiterai pas à répandre la mort,_

_Et ce, sans le moindre remord''_

Couteau à la main, il observait son œuvre macabre avec une certaine fascination. A ses pieds était étendu le corps de sa victime dont le sang s'était répandu sur le sol, colorant le marbre insipide de rouge carmin. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu pareille merveille. Un doux sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres : maintenant plus rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer.

Durant le trajet qui le menait à son travail, Naruto Uzumaki savait qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, il n'avait pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner et avait renversé le café qu'il avait pris à emporter au coin de sa rue, ce qui l'avait obligé à rentrer chez lui afin de changer sa chemise. Bref, rien n'allait et il était persuadé que les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant dans les heures à venir. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussit à arriver au commissariat avec seulement une demi-heure de retard.

Il entra dans le vieux bâtiment en pierre et se dirigea vers son service d'un pas rapide tout en saluant ses collègues d'un geste de la main. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, Naruto était déjà un inspecteur respecté et travaillait au sein de la brigade anticriminelle de Konoha depuis plus de cinq ans. Doté d'un instinct très développé, il avait su faire rapidement ses preuves et s'occupait des enquêtes les plus complexes du service avec Kiba, son binôme et accessoirement meilleur ami depuis la fin du lycée.

Il salua son binôme et s'installa à son bureau avec hâte tout en priant pour que son chef n'ait pas remarqué son retard, n'ayant pas envie de subir un énième sermon. Après avoir allumé son ordinateur, il releva la tête et fut surpris de constater l'air grave qu'affichait le visage de Kiba. Pensant que ce dernier avait eu une nuit de travail difficile, il lui demanda :

« Ta nuit ne s'est pas bien passée ?

\- L'équipe 10 a dû procéder à une interpellation hier soir. Tu sais, pour le meurtre de Haruno Sakura.

\- Ah bien ! vous avez eu de nouveaux éléments ? Vous n'avez pas chômé pendant mes vacances dis donc!

Le visage de son binôme s'assombrit davantage et Naruto fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Le brun respira un bon coup, semblant rassembler tout son courage avant de déclarer solennellement :

\- On a un témoin qui dit avoir vu un homme sortir de son appartement le soir du meurtre. Et cet homme on l'a retrouvé et mis en garde à vue. Il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire en ce moment même.

\- Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à me remettre au travail alors ! s'exclama le jeune inspecteur.

\- Naru…

\- Oui?

\- Il s'agit de Uchiha Sasuke ».

Le monde de Naruto s'effondra à ce moment-là. Uchiha Sasuke, un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et pour cause, il n'avait jamais aimé autant une personne que cet homme-là.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au jardin d'enfant et étaient vite devenu inséparables à un tel point que si l'un avait disparu, il suffisait de chercher l'autre. Possédant chacun un caractère à des années lumières de l'autre, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et pourtant, ils n'auraient mis fin à leur amitié pour rien au monde. A chaque dispute, ils se rendaient vite compte qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre séparés l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée.

Au fil des années, leur amitié se renforça jusqu'à se transformer en un amour véritable. C'était Naruto qui s'en était rendu compte le premier et qui avait sauté le pas en déclarant son amour lors d'une soirée étudiante bien trop alcoolisée. Sasuke l'avait alors embrassé à sa plus grande surprise et lui avait avoué qu'il partageait ses sentiments depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Le brun avait été alors son premier amour, son premier amant, le centre de son univers. Naruto pensait naïvement qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux éternellement comme dans un conte de fée mais le rêve éveillé se transforma en cauchemar lors de ce fameux jour.

Naruto se souvenait de tout, du corps sans vie de son professeur de mathématiques allongé par terre et de Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui, un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'étrange lueur qui avait animé le regard de son amant lorsque celui-ci avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke était alors passé à côté de Naruto sans s'arrêter et s'était dirigé sans un mot vers la porte avant de disparaitre dans la nature. Depuis ce jour, Naruto n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Il faut dire que le blond n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver, ayant bien trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité : son Sasuke, l'amour de sa vie, était un assassin. Il apprit plus tard que ce dernier avait déménagé et avait été transféré dans un autre lycée à l'autre bout du pays. Après avoir passé des nuits entières d'insomnies à ressasser la scène dans son esprit et à chercher une raison à son geste, il se décida à continuer à vivre dans le déni, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était bien plus facile de vivre ainsi. Il avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main et avait intégré l'école de police de Konoha. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité.

« Ça va aller Naruto ? Ecoute, je sais que vous étiez de très bons amis alors si tu veux je peux demander à Shino de prendre ta place.

\- Non c'est bon, c'est à moi de le faire, répondit catégoriquement le jeune homme.

\- Comme tu veux, il est à toi alors, on l'a mis dans la salle n°7. »

Naruto se leva et se dirigea fébrilement vers la salle d'interrogatoire, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, frôlant même la crise cardiaque. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il s'était efforcé de l'oublier. Mon dieu qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Sa main tremblante se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il respira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la clenche puis il entra, la peur au ventre. Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Ibiki, qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'objet de sa hantise. Puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et sa poitrine se compressa lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme menotté à la table.

« Sasuke… »

La beauté de Sasuke ne s'était pas dégradée avec le temps, c'était même tout le contraire : il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses traits étaient fins, ses cheveux couleurs ébène contrastaient superbement avec sa peau laiteuse, qui ne connaissait aucun défaut. Mais le plus magnifique chez lui était ses yeux, deux obsidiennes dont la profondeur ne semblait avoir aucune limite, hypnotisant Naruto dès le moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Il réussit à s'y soustraire après s'être fait violence au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures et son regard finit par tomber sur les lèvres charnues du brun. Il s'en voulut d'avoir eu envie de les capturer, de pouvoir les goûter à nouveau. Il dut s'y attarder plus qu'il ne le voulut car son vis-à-vis esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« Ça faisait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vu Naruto.

Le blond frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de Sasuke prononcer son prénom avec une telle sensualité. Merde, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. Il réussit à calmer les tremblements de son corps après avoir pris une grande inspiration et répondit d'une façon qui se voulait froide:

\- C'est inspecteur Uzumaki.

\- Oh je vois. Enchanté, moi c'est Uchiha Sasuke.

Le brun semblait s'amuser de la situation ce qui commença à agacer le blond qui s'installa en face de lui. Après s'être énuméré un par un les éléments du dossier pour se calmer, Naruto résuma la situation.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, j'ai un témoin qui déclare vous avoir vu sortir de l'appartement de Mademoiselle Haruno le soir du meurtre. Que faisiez-vous chez elle à cette heure-ci ?

\- Nous étions fiancé, dois-je vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer ce que nous faisions à cette heure tardive ? Je peux vous assurer qu'elle était belle et bien vivante quand j'ai quitté son lit.

Un sentiment de jalousie malsaine rongea les entrailles de Naruto et vu le sourire victorieux qui venait de prendre place sur les lèvres de Sasuke, il sut que celui-ci avait su lire dans ses pensées, comme toujours.

\- Vous semblez prendre la situation à la légère.

\- Vu votre visage, on pourrait croire que vous êtes jaloux Inspecteur mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends la situation très au sérieux.

Le brun avait dit cela d'un air condescendant, comme s'il voulait démontrer de son écrasante supériorité.

Le jeune inspecteur avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son agacement. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis se décida à changer de tactique. Sasuke voulait jouer avec ses nerfs ? Très bien. L'inspecteur reprit contenance et se mit à lire silencieusement le dossier du suspect qui était posé sur la table. Alors comme ça Sasuke était sous-directeur de l'entreprise familiale ? Cela lui allait bien. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le brun avait toujours un élève studieux, destiné à reprendre les rênes de la firme familiale avec son frère, Itachi. Son père s'en était assuré en lui réservant une éducation stricte dès le plus jeune âge. C'était ça être un Uchiha, il fallait être le meilleur. Sasuke avait toujours eu une relation conflictuelle avec ce dernier, qui n'avait de cesse de le comparer à son frère. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira : la voilà son ouverture. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Selon une amie de Mademoiselle Haruno, votre relation avec elle a été convenue d'un commun accord entre votre père et celui de la victime. Peut-être n'aviez-vous pas tant envie que ça de vous marier avec elle ou vous en aviez peut-être marre d'obéir aux exigences de votre père? Ou peut-être un peu des deux ?

Bingo. Le sourire amusé de Sasuke avait complètement disparu et Naruto pu voir la colère prendre possession de ses yeux l'espace d'un millième de seconde. A voir les traits durcis du brun, il savait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille mais malheureusement pour le blond, celui-ci reprit vite un masque impassible.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me psychanalyser, c'est la parole du témoin contre la mienne. Vous n'avez rien d'autre sur moi alors je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sagement l'arrivée de mon avocat. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre ne baisse sa garde. La tension dans la pièce était à son maximum et Naruto ne savait bien que ses collègues de l'autre côté de la porte devaient commencer à se poser des questions mais cela lui été égal car il lui était inenvisageable de perdre face à cet homme.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shino, libérant les deux hommes de leur joute visuelle. Le jeune homme sortit une clé de sa poche et enleva les menottes des poignets de Sasuke. Devant l'air ahuri de Naruto, son collègue expliqua son geste.

« Son avocat est là, on n'a rien de concret sur lui donc on va devoir le libérer. Monsieur Uchiha, nous vous demandons de rester dans les parages, le temps de la résolution de l'enquête.

\- Oh bien sûr je comprends. J'ai des affaires à régler à Konoha de toute façon.

Sasuke avait dit cela en fixant Naruto avec intensité, lui signalant implicitement qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite tôt ou tard. Un rictus victorieux prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'angoisse qui brillait dans les yeux du blond. Il se leva élégamment tout en se frottant les poignets puis suivit Shino jusqu'à la porte. Une fois arrivé à l'encadrement, il se retourna, plongeant une dernière fois ses obsidiennes dans les yeux azur de Naruto.

\- A bientôt, inspecteur. »

Le blond resta quelques minutes planté sur la chaise, bien trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sasuke venait de lui sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude, non, c'était un sourire tendre, amoureux. Le cœur de Naruto avait loupé un battement à ce moment-là.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et retourna à son bureau, la mort dans l'âme. C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie. L'esprit bien trop occupé par Sasuke, il passa le reste de sa journée à faire des erreurs à un tel point c'est avec soulagement qu'il rentra chez lui.

La première chose qu'il fit une fois dans son appartement fut de boire une bonne bière tout en étant affalé sur le canapé. Après avoir bu une énième gorgée, il laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour la poser sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Le jeune inspecteur savait bien que Sasuke allait finir par venir chez lui tôt ou tard mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire face après toutes ces années. Il avait déjà eu du mal à contenir ses émotions au commissariat alors que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul avec lui ?

« Naruto…

Le blond sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main froide caresser sa joue et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Dans un réflexe, il dégaina son arme de service et le pointa sur la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Sa…Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Et … et comment es-tu rentré ?!

Le brun se tenait devant lui, beau et fier, comme toujours. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer ? Son regard de dirigea vers la baie vitrée de son appartement, était-il passé par là? Impossible, il habitait au troisième étage. Sasuke sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il élucida la question d'un air profondément ennuyé.

\- Je suis passé par la porte Usuratonkachi, comme tout le monde. Elle était ouverte, j'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas alors je suis entré.

Le brun se rapprocha du canapé d'une démarche sensuelle et posa son genou entre les jambes de Naruto. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, le troublant davantage. Le jeune inspecteur affermit sa prise sur son arme qu'il pressa contre le ventre de Sasuke, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sasuke ?

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que l'on se reverrait bientôt ? Tu sais, je ne pensais pas te revoir là-bas après toutes ces années. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! hurla Naruto

En colère, le blond poussa brusquement Sasuke qui tomba à terre et se leva du canapé. Comment osait-il lui dire ça après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Le brun se releva d'une façon que lui seul pouvait rendre élégante et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis, ce qui fit exploser le blond de rage.

\- Je sais que tu les as tué tous les deux, ne le nie pas ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! Comment oses-tu revenir après toutes ces années où tu m'as laissé seul, sans aucune explication hein ?!

\- Tu m'en veux parce que je les ai tués ou parce que je suis parti ?

Naruto se figea puis recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne percute le mur de pierre derrière lui. Sasuke s'avança dans sa direction tout en prenant son temps, comme s'il souhaitait savourer pleinement le moment présent. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du bout du pouce avec toute la tendresse du monde. Le contact fut un véritable électrochoc pour Naruto qui braqua son arme en direction de sa tête.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla une nouvelle fois le bond.

Le brun, qui avait été jusqu'alors d'un calme olympien, explosa de colère.

\- A qui la faute si je l'ai tué hein ?! J'ai fait ça pour nous ! Pour nous offrir un avenir ! Et comment me remercies-tu ? Tu me traites d'assassin !

Nullement effrayé d'avoir un pistolet braqué sur lui, il appuya son front contre le métal froid puis plongea ses yeux couleurs encre dans ceux de Naruto. Les traits de son visage se détendirent soudainement et il murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ça me brise le cœur que tu penses cela. Je t'aime tellement que ça me dévore de l'intérieur, tu le comprends ? Tu veux me tuer ? Eh bien, tues-moi, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Les mains du jeune inspecteur se mirent à trembler, en proie aux doutes. Serait-il vraiment libre s'il se décidait à appuyer sur la détente ? Qu'était –t- il censé faire exactement ? Il était totalement perdu. Voyant son hésitation, Sasuke continua :

\- Dis-moi, quel effet ça fait d'avoir ma vie entre tes mains ? C'est terriblement excitant n'est-ce-pas Naruto? »

Ses tremblements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et incontrôlés. Cet homme était un assassin. Cet homme était dangereux. Il devait tirer pour mettre fin à tout ça. Ça ne serait considéré que comme de la légitime défense alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Parce qu'il avait toujours été faible face à Sasuke, parce qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré tout et il se maudissait pour ça. Ce seul péché allait le mener à sa perte, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Il avait perdu dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait alors eu la désagréable l'impression que l'homme en face de lui avait une vue complète sur son âme, connaissant la moindre de ses pensées, de ses peurs et de ses envies.

Se sentant impuissant, Naruto abaissa son arme et posa désespérément la tête sur l'épaule du brun, complètement à sa merci.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

« J'ai vu ce que ce professeur t'avait fait ce jour-là après les cours. J'ai vu sa main posée sur ta cuisse lorsqu'il t'a menacé de révéler notre relation à mes parents. Tu savais très bien que mon connard de père n'aurait pas laissé passer ça. Il t'a souillé Naruto et il était hors de question que je lui pardonne alors… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour nous protéger. C'est tout. En ce qui concerne cette poufiasse… il était hors de question que je me marie avec elle. Je t'appartiens, il ne peut pas en être autrement et ce mariage n'avait pas d'autre but que de nous séparer encore plus. Elle devait disparaître de notre vie, tu comprends ? Je… je… tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, est-ce que c'est mal ? » Lui répondit Sasuke tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, comme s'il se questionnait lui-même. Le brun parut soudainement vulnérable, laissant voir le trou béant de son âme meurtrie pour la toute première fois. Naruto aurait dû se sentir effrayé par ses aveux mais étrangement ces mots avaient sonnés à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des déclarations d'amour et il se sentait honteux de la chaleur que ces derniers avaient provoqué au creux de ses reins. Le blond se recula, désirant remettre de la distance entre eux mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et le plaqua contre le mur, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Paniquant à l'idée que le brun ne sente son désir pour lui, Naruto supplia :

« S'il te plait, va-t'en…

\- C'est marrant, ta bouche me dit quelque chose mais ton corps m'en dit une autre. Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux. Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Tu auras beau t'enfuir tu reviendras fatalement vers moi et tu le sais.

\- Je te hais.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Tu es complètement fou.

\- C'est toi qui me rends dingue Naruto. Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi t'aimer comme il le faut».

Les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, réveillant en lui des sensations qu'il pensait perdues à jamais. Le baiser était bestial et désespéré à la fois, les langues se mélangeant inlassablement dans ce cruel paradoxe. Il le voulait tellement à un tel point que ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Une sensation de manque se faisait ressentir dès qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leurs souffles et ils repartaient immédiatement à l'assaut, cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu.

Naruto savait que par cet acte il venait de céder son âme au diable et que plus aucun retour en arrière n'était envisageable mais il ne cessait de s'accrocher désespérément à Sasuke, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Jamais il ne serait pardonné, il en était certain.

Mais il l'aimait, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les ténèbres de Sasuke et il savait que bientôt qu'il ne pourrait plus y échapper.

Par amour, il avait trahit sa famille, ses amis. Par amour, il avait renoncé à son libre arbitre. Mais il avait enfin fait son choix, celui de rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Et vous, que seriez-vous prêt à faire par amour ?

« Pour rester aux côtés de cet être divin,

Je m'éloigne au fur et à mesure du genre humain

Etre sali et couvert de sang m'indiffère totalement

Tant que je peux demeurer auprès de lui plus longtemps »


End file.
